


nothing is sweeter

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [23]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sexual Tension, based off episode 2 of llss s2, there are no spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: In which Dia has inappropriate thoughts about Mari in a bun.





	nothing is sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> everyone looked so pretty in their bun hairstyles this episode (´∀｀)♡ especially diamari  
> so i wanted to write a short lil something based around them wearing buns  
> i hope you all enjoy~  
> as usual italics is for when mari's speaking english

“ _Damn_.”

Dia heard the soft muttered swear and turned around, looking for the culprit. Mari was standing in front of the mirror, patting down her hair which seemed to be doing its best to escape from the haphazard bun Mari had tied.

“Looks like you need some help,” Dia said teasingly, walking over to her. Mari turned, her eyes shining.

“Why would you ever think that?” she replied, her voice low and melodious. Dia tried not to get lost in it.

“Oh, no reason.” She smiled. “I’m just surprised you can do that complicated loop hairstyle every day yet can’t do a simple bun.”

Mari huffed, her breath lifting up a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Dia tried to focus on their reflections in the mirror. Looking at Mari directly was a bit like looking at the sun - brighter and more painful than anything else.

“You know me. My hair is just _untamable_.” She tugged on the ends of it. The bun was starting to properly come loose now. Strands were falling down and resting on Mari’s neck. Dia’s eyes were drawn to the smooth, pale skin, and the way the golden hair rested against it carefully. Soon, there would be water dripping down it, and more and more skin would be revealed.

Dia swallowed. These were not thoughts she should be having about her friend.

Dia looked again at the mirror. Mari was staring directly at her, a half-smile on her face. It was Dia’s turn to curse silently.

“Will you do it for me, Dia?” Mari asked, her gaze burning into Dia’s. She could feel the heat rising up her chest and onto her face, and tried to calm herself down.

“Of course,” she said, ignoring the way her voice shook slightly. Her hands shook too as she took the hair tie from Mari and reached to gather up her hair into a ponytail.

Mari’s shoulders were as perfect as the rest of her, Dia noticed, her eyes drawn to the reflection once again as Mari’s collarbones caught her eye. She imagined a bead of water from the bath trailing down them, and closed her eyes briefly. She was in trouble.

She jolted slightly as she felt pressure on her. Opening her eyes, she saw Mair was leaning back slightly, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

“M-Mari,” Dia stuttered, not proud of the way her voice couldn’t hide her reactions, “what are you doing?”

“Mmm, don’t you _love it_ when people play with your hair? _I do_ ,” Mari said, her hand reaching up to touch Dia’s own.

Dia stepped back, flustered. “It’s done. I’m done,” she said. Surveying the bun she’d tied, it wasn’t actually much better than Mari’s original. Her hair was more out of it than in, and it looked as if it would come loose any minute. But it was done, and maybe now those thoughts could be banished from Dia’s head.

Mari looked up at her, her fingers instead finding Dia’s hair and twirling it against her fingers.

“You have such nice hair, Dia,” she whispered, her eyes meeting Dia’s eyes, then flicking down to her lips. It felt as if the world was just the two of them in that moment, and that nothing else mattered. If time froze then, Dia reckoned she really wouldn’t care.

“KYAAAA!”

They jolted away from each other, their eyes looking around for the the source of the noise. Mari’s hand slipped away and Dia tried not to miss its presence.

She calmed down slightly once she saw it was just Ruby. Kanan, armed with a broom, seemed to have the situation under control.

“Just a spider,” Kanan called.

Dia relaxed, though her heart was still beating frantically. She looked into the mirror, and briefly caught Mari’s eye. Mari, for once, looked completely serious. She motioned as if to touch Dia again, and Dia jumped back. Puzzled, Mari reached instead for a hairpin and turned away from Dia.

Dia couldn’t help but feel she hadn’t avoided an extremely awkward conversation with Mari, but at least it would happen at a later date.

Guilty, she turned and walked away without another word and headed over to Ruby.

She just had to control herself during the bath, and then banish these thoughts out of her mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> oh dia, you poor thirsty soul ;w;
> 
> if you enjoyed feel free to leave comments & kudos! i always appreciate feedback on my work


End file.
